lost
by Antexx
Summary: The image of his little brother in pain was burned into his mind he was focused on Bridge now. The pain on the Green Rangers face was too much for him to handle, Then the unexpected happened Mora and bridge were enveloped in green orb
1. Chapter 1

No one had known that it would happen. They never expected Grumm to come up with a plot like this. It had been a normal day, without any attacks. Syd was painting, Sky was reading, Jack and Z were off playing Lightball, and Bridge was by the wall doing a handstand while thinking. He wanted to contemplate further on the subject but he felt a hand tugging at his sleeve. He opened his eyes and saw Sky looking at him; it was then that he noticed the alarm.  
He gave Sky his thanks as they ran to the command center. It was normal, Krybots attacking and an alien monster controlling them. It was expected, so nothing was done to avoid it. Bridge was so preoccupied with worrying over his secret that he didn't even notice the bad feeling he should have been getting. The monster was normal, ugly, but normal. They beat it easily; they didn't even have to call the runners. It wasn't until they had powered down that the waves of Krybots came. They didn't even have time to re-morph.  
Soon enough the Rangers had been separated, each drifting further away from the attackers target, Bridge. He was fighting hard, searching for an opening to morph when Mora found him. She was smiling and hugging her mutilated doll, which unnerved Bridge slightly. It had the X over the eyes like in Mario when Mario dies. She stared at him for a few moments before finally saying;  
"Hello Bridge. Are you having fun?" Bridge smiled and decided to play her game for awhile.  
"Well, yeah, I'd have to say I was having fun. I was having more fun before you showed up though. I don't enjoy hitting little girls. Also, I'm wondering why your wondering if I'm having fun? Should I be concerned?" Mora smiled and held her doll to her tightly and started walking forward. Bridge looked behind him, surrounded, Krybots everywhere. No escape.  
"Well, I always like my toy's to have some fun before they die. You seem like a fun toy, I wanted to bring you home with me, but Grumm wants you dead." Bridge was scared now; he hand was creeping towards his morpher. Mora shook her head and waggled her finger in a no no motion and he felt himself being grabbed by Krybots. Mora was so close now, he was struggling franticly but the Krybots seemed endless. Every time he got away from one, he was in another's grasp. Mora was right in front of him now, reaching a hand up too his face. Bridge's eyes widened, she was going to touch him! Touch his bare skin! He tried to dodge but the Krybots held him in place, and the hand connected.  
Sky had noticed the separation along time ago and was fighting to where he had last seen Bridge. His little brother was in trouble, he could tell. He heard blasting and saw a flash of red light in the corner of his eye. Jack had morphed; he brought his shield around him and grabbed his morpher. Soon he was back in blue and slicing through Krybots like butter.  
Butter, Bridge!  
He jumped, grabbing a hold onto the nearest street sign and hanging there. He scanned the ground around him, then further. Then at the edge of the Krybots, he saw a flash of green. That was Bridge, but Mora's bare hands were attached to his face. Sky's eyes widened, both were shaking, Mora clearly hadn't thought about what would happen to her if she touched him. She just had thought about the pain he would have.  
Pain, Bridge was in pain!  
He jumped and ran, ignoring the Krybots trying to grab a hold on him, ignoring Z and Syd as he ran past them, a streak of blue. The image of his little brother in pain was burned into his mind he was focused on Bridge now. The pain on the Green Rangers face was too much for him to handle, Then the unexpected happened Mora and bridge were enveloped in green orb and all krybots and rangers could hear were bridge and moras' scream of pains sudden as the green orb appeared it had disappeared leaving burn marks were Mora and bridge once stood. The krybots took the oppurtuntiy to report back to grumm about wut happened as the rangers fell to the ground one by one confused and crying for their friend.  
"Bridge!"

* * *

sorry if it suxs, havent really written anything lately.  
reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doctor William Zimmerman pulled the hood of his hoodie up as he stepped out of the dry Sanctuary and into the pouring rain. He sprinted to his car which was still parked in front of the looming structure; which was where he left it the day before. As he drove away from his place of employment and residence he didn't even bother to wipe the droplets of water off his face; no point seeing as how he'd be getting wet again anyways. Checking his phone to confirm his destination again, he didn't see the motorcycle tailing him. Entering the city at this early morning hour meant no traffic so he arrived in front of a twenty-four hour diner a mere half an hour after setting out. Tossing his phone onto the dash, so not to be interrupted, he dashed out of his car and into the establishment. "Long time no see." He mumbled in way of a greeting as he slid into a booth towards the back of the diner.  
The person already inhabiting the booth took in Will's very wet appearance and chuckled heartily. "You look like a drowned rat kid!" The person, a man, motioned for the waitress to bring another cup of coffee for the new arrival. "I didn't know if you'd come or just delete my message." He said, earnestly, after the coffee had been delivered.  
"I thought about it." Will told him as he took a sip of the hot liquid. He pushed his hood down and ran a hand through his damp curls. "But my curiosity won and here I am." He was silent a moment before asking. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what do you want Xander?"  
"I wanted to check on you, See how things are going." The man, identified as Xander, told him defensively. "I do care Will, regardless of what you may think."  
Will eyed the man; looks could be deceiving when it came to his father but he was one of the few that knew the truth. "You pick up the phone to check on someone not travel hundreds of miles. So I'll ask again, what do you want?"  
Neither of the men in the booth paid much mind to the blond girl sitting two tables away, motorcycle helmet dripping on the table top, watching them intently.  
Xander sighed and leaned back, his old fashioned coat hung open showing off a black vest over a light blue button down shirt and a gun strapped to his side. He was to be as calm and relaxed as possible. "son, she missing the reply was full of worry.  
Tensing up Will leaned forward. "who's missing?" Wondering who it was, mind whirl around tryin to see if the older man was just playin with him.  
"Your sister Alex, she's been missing for a month now." Xander's eyes glazed over as he remembered the events of the last month, how hard he and the others looked hard for her but came up empty handed.  
your lieing! If she been missing for why didnt you called me?" will asked, growing pale. she my sister, why didnt you tell me dad? because me and your mom thought it was best to hold out o telling you. But we decided tell you after we had received word from a friend that they had see a girl who looked like Alex being dragged into a car here in england. Seeing the lost look on Will's face, Xander reached over and covered his hands with one of his own. "Why don't you help? You can look here, what do you say? Plus with you helping here we can find your sister" It was an offer he rarely put on the table, so to speak, I'm going home to comfort your mother she been sad since Alex was kidnapped.  
"It has been a long year." Will was shocked to find himself actually considering the offer. He really did want to find his baby sister.  
Xander's smile lit up his handsome face. He knew his son had obligations and was trying to account for that. Will told him. "I just have to reschedule some appointments and tell Helen that I'm leaving on vacation." He said as he dug around his damp pocket for his wallet.  
"OK, I trust you will, bring your baby sister home." Xander told him as he slapped down enough money to pay for the two cups of coffee. "How about giving your old man a lift to the nearest park?" He said as he stared out the window at the ever increasing flow of rain.  
Will stopped his digging and nodded. "That I can do." He stood up and grimaced as his half dried clothes stuck to his body. "does mom know you still use trees to get around places?" He inquired as he stopped at the door to pull his hood back up.  
Jack gave the blond girl that had been watching them a charming smile as he walked passed her. "I dunno. Why did you ever tell her I do?"  
father and son tore out of the diner and hurried into the car before they were completely drenched. 


End file.
